Jesse Miller
"Aw! That's bullshit!" --Jesse after a cop found weed in his van. Jesse is the boyfriend of Jade. He was greatly disliked by Jade's uncle and believed to be responsible for his death until Chucky and Tiffany reveals themselves. Biography He was a neighbor of Tiffany's at the trailer park. While he is neighborly, Tiffany has been known to try advances on him, something he tries to politely reject. He may come from a broken home or may have flunked school, as Warren has referred to him as trailer park trash. ''Bride of Chucky'' (1998) Jesse would appear later on, attempting to sneak off to be with his girlfriend Jade. They plot together to use their gay friend David as Jade's "real" date so she could see Jesse. David was more than willing to help, but sadly the plan didn't work as Warren sent a lackey to follow them and make them take breathalyzers until Warren could meet them. Forced again by Warren to make her leave, David offers his own advice; to take Jade and leave town and never look back. Tiffany would use her naive neighbor help her dispose the body of her former friend Damien. After getting her trunk into the back of her car, she tried to make a few advances on him. He kindly rejected her, stating he had a girlfriend. She sadly stated "all the good guys are taken?" but does offer him one advice he takes to heart. To treat her right, and let her know he'd do house work for her if she needed it done. After being turned into a doll, the Tiffany and Chucky plot to find a way to get an amulet so they can become human again. She calls Jesse and offers him money to personally deliver two dolls (aka her and Chucky) to Hackensack cemetery. Realizing he has an opportunity to run away with Jade, he accepts and quickly sneaks to see Jade. He convinces her to elope with him and she agrees. The two couple would soon get into more trouble than they bargained for. As Chucky and Tiffany would go on a killing spree with anyone that got in the way of this road trip. Beginning with Jade's uncle Warren and his lackey Officer Norton; though the two honestly didn't know of Warren's death or that he was hidden in Jesse's van. Due to the confrontations, both teens were seen as suspects by police. And both honestly began to worry that one or the other was the killer. With what felt like they're world falling apart, Jesse stops at a wedding chapel and begs her if she trusts him than they could marry. Although Jade's worried if he's the killer, she still loves him and the two go inside to marry in the chapel. During the night, both teens left at different times and called David, both confiding that they believed that they thought the other was the killer. Things would get from bad to worst when they awoke the next morning to find the con artists newly weds were dead. Worrying they'd be blamed since their rooms were connected, the couple attempted to flee. Much to their shock, David found them quickly and convinced them that neither one could be the killer. And added the possibility it was Warren since he was missing. Just as the couple begin to see he's right, David would find his own shock. Warren's dead body, he quickly believed either both or one of them was the killer, but both were just as in shock. Afraid, David tried getting out of the van and tried calling out for the police. Realizing this was trouble, Tiffany and Chucky revealed themselves to the teens. In further shock, David, unknowingly, backed too far on the road and was killed by a truck. Now being held hostage, they revealed their story to Jesse and Jade as candidates for their new bodies. To get away from the cops, they forced the couple into a stolen RV, after Tiffany and Chucky killed the elderly owners. Jesse then got Jade into a plan to turn the two on one another, pointing out each other's flaws. As Tiffany and Chucky argued, Jade kicked Tiffany into the oven and Jesse crashed the RV to protect her from Chucky's shootings. The couples would get separated during the struggle, Jesse got the upper hand of Tiffany's burnt body and used her as a trade. Realizing Jesse was being merciful to her, Tiffany began to feel regret and was shocked more when she saw Chucky stab Jesse. Another fight would soon ensue between her and Chucky, giving Jesse and Jade time to break free from their ropes. After killing Tiffany, Jade knocked Chucky into his grave and without the ladder he was trapped. Just then Lt. Preston came in to apprehend the couple but then saw Chucky alive. Jade finally killed off Chucky, but now the couple were still left with the carnage the dolls had left. Jesse's Ultimate Fate What became of Jesse and his new wife Jade was never really stated. Nor were they even mentioned at all in Seed of Chucky. Though it was stated they were suppose to be killed off in an earlier script of Seed of Chucky. They did appear in a comic for Child's Play, they were revealed to be divorced. But they reconcile after killing Chucky again, or so it appeared. Trivia *Jesse and Jade are the second married couple in the Child's Play series. Joanne and Phil being the first married couple from Child's Play 2. *Jesse is one of the few lead heroes who's last name is never revealed. *Ironically enough, although Jesse had been stabbed in the back, near the end of the movie, he walks off calmly with Jade. *In Curse of Chucky, Chucky reveals his victims by family names to Nica. Since Jesse's surname was never revealed, he used Jade's surnname Kincaid to reference his encounter with them. But he never states that he killed any of them. Category:Male Characters Category:Bride of Chucky Characters Category:Survivors